State of Insanity Address - October 2010
State of Insanity Address - October 2010 was an address presented by new Insanity booker Ash Strife on October 26, 2010. Promo Good Evening Inmates and Pyromaniacs, Much like my new official partner in crime (Tromboner Man), I need to share with everyone the state of the address of LPW Insanity. Because Ben did such a wonderful job on his I am going to be using the same format but just a bit different. Ash Strife (offline) I am a 26, Was born in California but moved to Virginia Beach when I was 13, and have stayed there ever since other then months away at time due to being an Active duty United States Sailor; I serve in the Hospital Corps Rating. I love to play paintball and roleplay table top games and just play video games in general when I am not at a metal show throwing the smaller people around… if you can’t tell I love to Moshe and being 6’4 and nearly 300ibs I am very good at it (lol). What got me into E-Fedding was my orginal passion for Professional Wrestling, hell wrestling in general as I wrestled in Middle and part of high school. I remember I would base everything around wrestling but when I joined the Navy I stopped watching on a regular basis cause what am I going to tell the drill instructor (or RDCs as we navy type call them)… I can’t train wrestling is on… wrong answer but I never really got back into watching it on a regular basis since then. The passion was still there but the product changed so much I missed the old days so I get my fix form old DVDs. As far as sports I follow, I really don’t follow them. I always had the idea of I’d rather be playing it myself but I am a fan of Ice Hockey, Wrestling, Mixed martial arts and paintball and even play on my own scenario team, the Evil Tediz. For those of you that know me can confirm this, I am a very straightforward, unbiased person. I will give you’re the brutal truth and hope it doesn’t scare you away. The junior sailors that work for me all say the same thing: “HM2 Ash is strict but at least he is fair.” I try to get everything done early so I can relax later; I have never been much of a procrastinator. Online I play Ash Strife (CAK and James McDaygo for those of you that know who that is). I have been doing this for almost 6 years I think (wow it really has been that long) and it has become one of my favorite hobbies. If you can’t tell I am VERY PASSIONATE about LPW, this is a fed where I have meet some of my really good E-Friends and have found I can step out of my writing shell that held me back when I was younger. How would I describe Ash? Well he is a character that was taken away into custody for a murder at a young age but Ash was “poisoned” to believe that acts such as torture and murder were okay by his older brother Eric. Now Ash does “suffer” from schizophrenia he sees people and hears voices that are really not there and does have a multiple personality. The “goodish’ Ash that strives to be a normal human, even if that human is an asshole and the “Evilish” CAK which is all of Ash’s pain, hatred and frustration in life being vented out. CAK doesn’t really exist and is not a demon as many of you may have thought but a figment of Ash’s imagination but a figment so powerful that it has given these emotions a life of their own inside of Ash’s head. I started out forming the now “legendary” Dark Brotherhood with fellow Madcore alumni Eric Scorpio. The Dark Brotherhood became the last ever LPW United States Tag Team Champions and rated the #9 Tag team of the decade. We would split after the 2+ years of being a tag team (which is an accomplishment of its own) and I went on to become the longest reigning most dominate LPW United States/ Transatlantic Champion. My time on staff was pretty much from the start. I had only 3 matches before I stared to write them. So I have 4+ years of writing matches and rating between here and FMW as well has writing segments and Matches at FHT. Now that You know a little more about me here are my plans for Insanity and LPW as a whole: Homecoming As Ben said "Traditionally, Homecoming features a complete redraft of both the Pyromania and Insanity rosters. This year will be no different. While we will try and meet everyone’s desires, nobody is safe or guaranteed anything until the Homecoming show is posted. With Insanity getting a new headbooker as well, this is a great opportunity for the entire federation to start completely afresh, with a clean slate for the new season." He is absolutely correct in this and because Ben and I get along so well on the OOC side ( a little too well at times now that we are at “war” lol) but at Homecoming Insanity will get a drastic make over from a new IC General Manager which will be revealed in time as well as two new people at the announce table because this is a new Insanity and while Phoenix and Sol have made a great pairing on the table last season it is time for these two PWA/LPW Legends to “retire” they have paid their dues. While they will be “missed” trust me the choices that I have picked to replace them will be more than an Epic pairing. Insanity Now I loved absolutely loved Dave’s vision of Insanity but I would be doing the fed an injustice if I tried to give them Dave light, there is no way anyone can replace his work or effort to us so I won’t begin to try. Now because of this certain Insanity trademarks will change or be moved around. Body Count This was Dave’s baby and while an awesome idea won’t be seeing a return this season at least on the Insanity side. But just because Body Count is going away doesn’t mean the Death cube is (see below). In the place of the Body Count PPV, a Royal Rumble (name pending) PPV will be held with the winner main receiving a world heavyweight championship match in the main event of Epic (this is and will stay Insanity’s flagship show). It hasn’t been decided yet if the Rumble will be open to members of Pyromania but Ben and I can talk The Deathcube The Deathcube has been a trademark of Insanity for two seasons back to back but instead of airing it mid season like we normally do. The PPV that host the Death cube will be the show prior to Altered Reality. With the mindset being the man that not only survives the Death Cube but wins it deserves to have the honor and privilege of competing for the Martinez Cup. Note: the mid card and undercard title holders will not be allowed to compete in the death cube to prevent a possible screw up for AR Theme The theme of insanity will be just that… insane but keep in mind there will be order to the chaos. I plan to take everything I loved about Monday Night Nitro and RAW as well as Old school ECW and mold it into one product and remove the lame storylines and such. One thing is for sure, everyone will be given feuds. I will avoid the random match ups at all cost and remember there is a method to my madness so if I book a match that doesn’t make since it is for story line reason first and foremost. I will reward those that put out the effort of participating and those that improve. Now as far as you guys booking your own matches in Trash Talk threads. Those matches might not happen right when you want them because remember I book insanity but I have an open door (chat/pm box/aim) policies. If there is an angle you want to run, a feud you want to have or a dream match you would like. I encourage you to contact me to see how much I can work with you. My number one goal besides putting out an awesome Insanity after awesome Insanity it to ensure people are having fun but no one here is more important than anyone else so I won’t put you enjoying the product over what others will feel. I want you guys to feel you have a say so in your direction just remember that I reserve the right and the use of my authority/responsibility to use my judgment to say no for any reason. But it will never be personal I promise you are all my e-Friends here as this is a game for all. Double Champs My view on double champs is this. It won’t happen at least on my show with the possible exemption of the tag titles due to a lack of real tag teams. But with only 3(4) titles to book on Insanity it is not fair to the rest of LPW if one person held two single titles. So if you have a belt already and look to go to the next level you need to drop it first Insanity Staff I am going to wait to see who goes where in the draft staff wise and who helps with what show before I say if applications will be accepted but much like ben I agree with everything else: "I would like a staff of 8, including myself. If you think you are up to the challenge of working with staff, then please, send me a PM or catch me on AIM to discuss. It doesn’t matter if you have been in the fed since show one, or if you’ve been a part of LPW for 2 days, anyone and everyone who applies will be considered and given a trial. To be a part of Pyromania staff, you must *Be willing to write matches *Be willing to write segments *Be able to meet deadlines *Be able to work creatively in a collaborative environment. As a member of staff, should numbers be where I want them to be, you will not have to write a match every show. Likewise, you will not have to churn out a main event every show. I am hoping that as a staff, we will be able to rotate through duties, and through improvement as a whole, we will have an entire team of people with the reliability and enthusiasm to write any match, any segment or any promo on the card, at any level. That is my goal." I couldn’t have said it better my self but there are a few Staff opening besides the main show which are open like: grading and voting on the Apex (one Insanity guy one Pyro Guy), Being in charge of the history/Roster threads (must already be on staff for this one) and I have a special project that I need someone that is good with building videos for. If someone would like to apply for one of those positions PM me for details And finally because Ben talked about how he is going to book himself it is only fair I do the same: Yes of course I want to be world champ (who doesn’t) but I will be fair when I book myself. Once I lose the CHC, Yes I want to go for the WHC or IHC but I will earn it and if I end up booking myself I will be fair to everyone else. I am not a selfish E-Fedder and want to see everyone get over if possible and if before I post a card if I feel I am being unfair I will have Ben look it over for review to see his thoughts said item in question. Contacting me You can PM me here. I check the boards everyday when not on vacation and I have a droid so I can check when away from a computer. As far as AIM goes I do have it but I prefer to set up open ended appointments (meaning you ask me to meet you on aim and he talk for however long it takes) See also *State of Pyromania Address - October 2010 Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling